dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice
Alice was a character who first appeared in the seventh episode of the second season. She was a culebra and waitress at Jacknife Jed's. History Nothing has been said about Alice's history prior to the series, except for having a feud with Balthazar Ambrose. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season Two She takes Seth's order of nachos and Jim Bean, and he tells her to let Amancio Malvado that he's there and she flashes her eyes, revealing she's a culebra. She tells Amancio that Seth is waiting for him at the table and he thanks her. Afterwards, she gives Seth his order and Amancio's drink. She is welcoming Winchester Greely and Richie, who was disguised as Balthazar Ambrose. She leads them to a room where The Arbiter is. She goes to tell Amancio that Winchester is there and that he's late, but Amancio says he's always late, and asks her to let him know when Carlos arrives. Afterwards, she grabs Kate for Amancio as he states that she should be afraid of him. Alice brings The Driver an empty glass and celery. She is wondering why he doesn't want a beverage and he reveals himself as a culebra when she flashes her eyes. Afterwards, she then walks away. She flashes her eyes at Seth as he looks around Jacknife's. She and the other culebras at Jacknife try to attack Santanico and Seth, but Richie stops them and tells them they need fight back against Carlos, who is on his way bringing the truck full of Santa Sangre. After the car flips over because of Scott, Alice is one of the many culebras to have some of the blood and goes into a frenzy, killing many of the customers. She fights against Seth and he stakes her, killing her. Physical Appearance She has reddish-blonde hair and has a slim build. She is attractive and wears leather as her work clothes. Personality Alice is fierce but sweet, and is not afraid to speak her mind. She is slightly flirtatious, especially towards Seth. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Culebras do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Culebras heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- Alice has more strength than a regular human. *'Shapeshifting'- Alice can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is far stronger and more feral than their human form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. *'Extraction'- Alice is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. Appearances Gallery AliceWinchesterRichie.jpg Alice.png Name *'Alice' is a feminine given name primarily used in English and French. It is a feminized form of the Old French Alis and means "of nobility". See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased